Ghost
by Teagan
Summary: Ever Since the end of the war Harry's been like a ghost. One shot.


Harry tried to kill himself when he was nineteen. Professor Mcgongall found him with a sliver pocket knife bleeding, on the steps leading to Dumbledore's office. The daily prophet never reported it. The people of the wizarding world never found out . He wasn't sent to St. Mungo's ,or forced to take wizard potions, that probably wouldn't help him anyways.   
  
Everyone left him alone.   
  
Harry Stayed at Hogwarts, becoming a person of the night. Wondering the halls, sneaking out of corners. He was much like a ghost and he wasn't even dead.   
  
No one ever looked Harry in the eye after he tried to kill himself. They were afraid. Afraid of what they didn't understand. Afraid that maybe whatever he had, was contagious.   
  
Harry never spoke to anyone.  
  
He read a lot . He read alone. Alone in a cold room near Snape's.   
  
Snape invited him for tea , wearing a nasty scowl; as if he was forced to be nice for once. Which he most likely was. Harry said nothing but set down his book and followed the older man into his room.   
  
"Sugar Potter?" The potions master asked pouring a hot steaming cup for him. Harry nodded and held up a finger for one lump. Snape nodded in return.   
  
Snape didn't seem to evil really, if you looked past his hidden scars and smirks , that is. Harry wondered if Snape still hated him, and what kind of tea they were drinking.   
  
"People have been talking Potter." Snape told him. Harry shrugged and looked at the fire. People always talked. Either about him, or something he did. But it really didn't matter to him. He killed the Dark lord and that was all that mattered now.   
  
Snape watched Harry for a moment and then continued. "They've been saying you've become some what of a Ghost round Hogwarts."   
  
Harry looked at Snape, green meeting black, and then looked back to the fire, not saying a word.   
  
"They say," Snape licked his lips, " They Say It seems you've lost your soul "  
  
Harry thinks for a moment and then sets down his tea.   
  
"Maybe they're right." Harry tells Snape .   
  
Harry walks to the door and doesn't look back to see what Snape's face may tell him, because somehow he already knows.   
  
Snape invited Harry for Tea again one afternoon. Harry says nothing again, but walks with the potions master to his rooms.   
  
This Time the tea is much better. It tastes like mint and chocolate. Snape says nothing for a long time, and Harry enjoys this.   
  
Harry sets down his empty cup, and sits in front of the warm fire closing his eyes. "More Tea Potter?" Snape asks him. Harry looks up for a moment and then shakes his head, 'no.'   
  
Snape nods and moves to sit on the couch near him. Harry sighs and looks out the window. The sky looks almost red. Like Blood. He stands suddenly and walks to the door not saying a word to Snape.   
  
"Tomorrow then." Snape mutters to himself.   
  
Harry wonders the halls again at night, and scares two kissing students by accident. One looks like Hermonie. His stomach clenches and he runs back his rooms barely breathing. He grabs his chest and then lets his hand slid away looking at the red scar on his wrist. His eyes burn and he shuts his eyes tightly.   
  
They say he's like a Ghost, walking the halls at night. Scarring the children. He doesn't want to be a Ghost anymore he realizes.   
  
Snape invites him the next day to , not tea, but to help him with a few potions.   
  
Harry sits on a large stool watching Snape cut and make a Potion. "It's for Lupin, In case your wondering." Snape tells him. He should have guessed really. There weren't many people left to make potions for anymore.   
  
Harry nodded and looked over at the book shelf. Snape followed his eyes and sighed. "You may read one if you like Potter."   
  
Harry looked back at Snape and gave a small tried smile and pushed himself off the stole. He read three books, two about potions, and one about ghosts and the dead.   
  
Snape sat at his desk working all the while, eyes occasionally moving to Harry's eyes that were shifting across the many pages.   
  
It's late when Harry's eyes begin to fall shut. Snape's hand falls on his shoulder helping him out of his chair, and taking him back to his room. Harry smiles again, and watches Snape go back to his own rooms.   
  
Two weeks later, the children leave for Summer vacation. Harry watches the train pull away from the steps up Hogwarts. Watching his childhood go with it.   
  
Snape stands behind him, not saying a word. Because he knows they mean nothing to this man now.   
  
Harry looks up at Snape and Stands.   
  
Snape watches Harry take his hand and lead him somewhere.   
  
They end up in Snape's rooms, as always. Harry brushes a piece a black long hair away from his face, and leans up to kiss him. Snape freezes , but slowly, he lets his hands come to Harry's face and kiss him back slowly. Because there's nothing to push them to hurry. Snape's fingers feel warm , on Harry's cold face.   
  
A month later, Harry Tries to kill himself again. He succeeds. Snape looks at his small pale form, surrounded by Blood. Mcgongall gasps and tells Snape to contact St. Mungo's.   
  
They say he's like Ghost.   
  
Walking around the school at night, creeping out of corners.   
  
Scarring the students.   
  
Snape says nothing.   
  
  
  
// 'They Say It seems you've lost your soul .'//   
  
//'Maybe they're right'//  
  
Snape wonders where you go when you dead, but then he wonders if it really matters. Because it didn't to Harry.   
  
Fin 


End file.
